


Climax of the Movie

by DraceDomino



Series: Smutty Shorts [3]
Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Daria goes down on Jane during a movie! That's...that's about it!





	Climax of the Movie

Climax of the Movie  
Daria & Jane

The movie was boring. Every movie was boring, at least in this town. When everything in Lawndale was so incredibly tedious, was it any wonder that Daria’s hand slipped into the front of Jane’s lap, and even while both girls still watched the screen ahead of them, started to fish out the artist’s cock? She didn’t even say anything when she went for it, a simple reach over and a few seconds later the front of the other girl’s denim shorts had come unzipped and her member left exposed.

“Why Mrs. Morgendorffer, are you trying to seduce me?” The playful, teasing voice of Jane was whispered in the theater to her friend, yet she stretched back to allow Daria all the room she needed to work. It was a risky bit of fun - they lingered in the back of the theater but the place was still packed, so much so that they could smell the popcorn from the couple seated in front of them, and even hear a few giggles from where Brittany and Kevin were sitting a few seats further away. There wasn’t much to do in town, so they were hardly the only people they knew seeing the flick - and that made it all the more exciting as Daria’s head dipped down and her lips drew closer to the tip of Jane’s member.

“This doesn’t mean I like you or anything.” Daria responded simply, her deadpan voice flowing past her lips. “I just think you’re the least boring person in Lawndale.” That was good enough to earn a blowjob, it would seem. The misery chick’s hand wrapped a little tighter around Jane’s unit, and she gave a short glance from side to side just to make sure they weren’t in anyone’s sight. Not that it mattered at that point, since it was all too clear what was about to go down. Before long she took a deep breath and bobbed her head forward just a bit, coaxing the tip of her friend’s dick past her lips and unrolling her tongue to caress around the head.

And Jane, with a pleased smirk on her smug face, suddenly became rather invested in the movie. With Daria’s head bobbing up and down and that warm, wet mouth inviting her to probe deep, the artist suddenly laughed louder at the film, gasped more dramatically, and even gave a loud boo when one of the characters made a stupid move. She was making a purposeful spectacle of herself, and Daria the entire time could only blush and keep gulping down the inches.

“Brittany? Brittany Taylor, is that you?” Jane’s teasing nature had no end, and she called a couple of seats away to where the pigtailed blonde was resting on her boyfriend’s shoulder. “How are you doing, you old so and so?”

“Shhh!” The intermediate between them didn’t glance back as he tried to shush the suddenly noisy girl, otherwise he would’ve seen the blushing, bespectacled nerd with her lips tightly wrapped at the midpoint of a throbbing cock.

“Oh, hi Jane!” Brittany was just as inconsiderate a movie-goer, and even twisted around to rest on her knees on the seat. With her rump lifted in the air she inadvertently flashed her panties to any patron willing to glance back, and waved with a smile towards the other girl. “Are you here by yourself? Why don’t you join me and Kevie?”

“Oh, I’m here with Daria, but she’s getting a snack.” Jane smiled, at that point with a hand wrapped within Daria’s hair and refusing to let her up. The other girl was gulping her inches quicker and quicker now, and the artist could feel pleasure swell and surge within her. “Hey, no hankie pankie, you two! I’ve got my eyes on you!”

“Hehe, don’t be silly, Jane, it’s not the backseat of Kevie’s car!”

“Baaaaaabe, you’re missing the movie!” 

Before long the quarterback and the cheerleader were watching the film once more, and Jane was leaning back in her seat, satisfied and smug. At her lap, Daria’s cheeks were puffed out from the copious payload of cum that flooded them, and the misery chick swallowed again and again as she tried to handle the mess. When she finally looked up at Jane her glasses were fogged and her cheeks were a vibrant red, half-pouting and half-excited from the tease.

“Daria, you’re missing the movie.” Jane finally wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders, and pulled her back into a spot beside her. “Can you believe how loud that Brittany was being? So rude. That girl doesn’t know anything about movie theater etiquette.”

With one more gulp of Jane’s cum, Daria settled in beside her and continued her excited pout. Lawndale was boring, true...but that only made it all the more important that she kept her hot artist girlfriend happy.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage you to check out the Series this story is a part of. It's a collection of shorts ranging from 1k-1.5k words spreading across a bunch of different properties. If you're looking for something short and spicy, I got your number!
> 
> [Check me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
